


Prewetts

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Memories, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is cleaning the attic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prewetts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "The end of a chain" and 100quills prompt "Memory"

Molly pulled another box out of the attic. Albus had suggested that she move her family into Grimmauld Place for their own safety, and she didn't want to leave anything important behind. Most of the boxes she had been looking through were full of old toys and clothes, but she had found a small box of Arthur's odd Muggle gadgets.

This box had been hidden behind a chest of Ginny's baby clothes and Molly had to vanish the thick dust covering it before she could open it.

A picture of identical redhead toddlers.

A young redheaded couple in their wedding ceremony.

The two boys in their Hogwarts uniforms.

A few years older, each had an arm around their younger sister, who was sandwiched in between them.

All three of them proudly bearing their Order pendants.

A prophet article announcing the newest class of Aurors.

Pictures and newspaper clippings filled the box, and Molly felt tears rolling down her cheeks as her brothers' faces smiled up at her.

"Gideon… Fabien…"

Molly found the picture from her wedding- she was in her dress and Gideon and Fabien each had an arm around her shoulders, just like they did in their Hogwarts picture from ten years earlier. It was the last picture she had of the three of them together.

They had been the last three Prewetts. The last scions of an old light family.

Now Molly was the only one left.


End file.
